NECESITO UNA FLOR
by princessttarsandy
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO LA MONOTONIA LLEGA AL HOGAR, CUANDO EN LA VIDA TODO ES INDESIFRABLE, EN LA RELACION DE PAREJA SE DEBE DE VIVIRLA A CADA MOMENTO, CANDY Y ANTHONY ESTAN PASANDO ESTE MOMENTO ELLA LO AMA,PERO NO ESTA SEGURO DE EL A ELLA.


**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

**Candy Candy© Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Este SONG FIC, fue creado mediante la canción de Pimpinela **

**Lo demás es de mi total invención. **

**Diosa Guerrera Hécate, GF 2011**

**SANDY; **

**RESIDENCIA DE GRANCHESTER**

En la vida, en muchas ocasiones caemos en la rutina, y dejamos de decir todo aquello que sentimos, muchas veces las relaciones entre pareja son más difíciles, pero lo peor es caer en la monotonía, para muchos empiezan a conformarse con lo que hay y con lo que les queda. El dinero no lo compra todo en la vida, el dinero es simplemente eso dinero, no es el amor, muchas veces dejamos de decir esa frase que antes decíamos constantemente, o dejamos los detalles porque simplemente ya no se tiene tiempo para ello, pero es triste saber que dejamos que el tiempo, y el poder el amor al dinero consuma nuestra relación de pareja uno nunca sabe cuándo va a llegar otro y se la va a llevar a su lado, una de las partes termina cansándose de ser siempre objeto de su olvido, que quiera comprar su cariño y lo peor de todo es que empiezan a creer que ya no les importa, que ya no son importantes en la vida del otro, Candice White y Anthony Boswell eran una pareja amorosa, feliz se casaron enamorados su estatus social del otro no fue impedimento para su amor, pero ahora ella quería lago más en su vida una emoción, al menos hacerla sentir que ella era parte de su vida. Un día el se canso de la frialdad de ella, pero ella estaba cansada de la indiferencia de él, así que este pregunto.

**Y ahora qué te falta que no quieres hablar,**

**no me puedes mirar,**

**Qué paso entre los dos que ha cambiado tu voz**

**Tu manera de ser, eres tan diferente, eres otra mujer,**

**Que yo siento en tu boca, tu cuerpo y tu pelo**

**Un muro de hielo, ¿qué te hace falta hoy?**

Ella simplemente lo miro y se volteo, pero el continuo necesitaba saber que era lo que le pasaba.

**Tienes ropa que lucir, ¿no?**

**Si...-**Contesto amenas en un susurro

**Tienes comida en tu mesa, ¿no?**

**Si...-** volvió a contestar igual de tenue en su voz.

**Si has vivido en un mundo común y sencillo**

**Y te he dado un castillo, qué te hace falta ¿hoy...?**

Ella se le quedo viendo un rato y después contesto.

**Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor,**

**Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor,**

¿Una flor?-cuestiono el sin entender a lo cual ella continuo

**Que me haga sentir que estoy viva, que vibro,**

**Que amo y respiro, que aún existe el amor...**

Cayo un poco por un rato ninguno de los dos comento nada y después agrego, alzando un poco su voz.

**Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor,**

**Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor,**

**Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina**

**Del mundo en que vivo, que no ha muerto el amor...**

El no comprendía el sentido de las palabras de ella y añadió.

**Y ahora qué te falta,**

**Fue tan grave mi error que no tengo perdón,**

**¿Qué te puedo ofrecer, qué deseas tener?**

**¿Quieres que te compre dos alas, el viento, tal vez un avión?- **ella solamente levanto los hombros con fría indiferencia.

**Yo te dejo tranquila y vivo encerrado en esa oficina,- **señalando hacia su despacho

Ella solamente lo observo y volvió a desviar la mirada; él continuo con su reclamo.

**¿Qué te hace falta hoy?**

**¿Pasaste hambre o frío?, di...**

**No...**

**¿He sido infiel yo contigo?, di...**

**No...-**contesto en un susurro nuevamente**.**

**Si es que a cada segundo,**

**Minuto y hora te llaman "Señora"**

**¿Qué te hace falta hoy...?**

Ella contesto ahora un poco mas exasperada, pero con tranquilidad

**Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor,**

**Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor,**

**Que me haga sentir que estoy viva, que vibro,**

**Que amo y respiro, que aún existe el amor...**

**Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor,**

**Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor,**

**Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina**

**Del mundo en que vivo, que no ha muerto el amor...**

El simplemente levanto las manos y después añadió- No te entiendo.

Ella tomo aire y después agrego:

**Tú me das lo que compra el dinero,**

**Pero jamás tú presencia, jamás un "Te quiero"**

El simplemente cayo, ante la triste verdad.

Fin.

Ojala que les haya gustado.

LA CANCION SE LLAMA: Necesito una flor,

Y los autores son Pimpinela. Les dejo el link, donde podrán escuchar la canción.

.com/watch?v=Tx2ghFHEBL8


End file.
